


Musings of a Narcissist

by FrecklefaceB



Series: Boomerlyn Series [12]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Derogatory Language, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Boomerang is not everyone's cup of tea. The strange Aussie is hard handle and often doesn't get along with others. What happens when he stumbles into a watering hole and meets an attractive barmaid?  He'll revisit his first encounter with Kaitlyn from his perspective. Check out Hey, Bartender if you'd like to read it from the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings of a Narcissist

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, I said that we would revisit Boomerlyn on special occasions. Before anyone gets too excited, there’s no reversing that ending and it happened but we can revisit the saga from Boomer’s perspective. I hope you all enjoy this little peek into his mind. 
> 
> Captain Boomerang isn't mine but Kaitlyn and their story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney's Captain Boomerang in the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, so please keep that delicious visual in mind.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you.

I take a long drag from me cigarette before stompin' it out on the curb. When I look up I see a bar and a drink sounds pretty damn good. The joint is fairly small but there are several customers lined up at the counter. I make me way to an empty stool at the end of the bar situated in the corner. It was the perfect spot because it allowed me to see everyone and I could keep an eye out on the door. Proppin' myself against the wall I could also make out the door leadin' to the alley providin' an easy escape if necessary.

“What can I get ya?” A cute brunette with freckles asks me. 

"Got any tinnies?" I ask and she just gives me a blank stare. “Whateva’s on tap.” I grumble before checkin' out her ass as she walks away.

I relax a little after a few beers. I can tell the Sheila doesn’t like me much. It ain't gonna hurt my feelins' since I ain't lookin' to be her friend. 

"Hey! I'm dry as a nun's nasty over here!" I bark for her attention while pointin' at me mug. 

I suppose the bloke next to me has had enough liquid courage and he’s gonna stick up for the shelia. In fairness, I’ve been a rude asshole to her all night. With a roll of me shoulders I slowly stand up while sending him a glare. He holds his hands up with palms out, before tossing some bills on the counter and buggerin' off. I bite back a smirk before downin' his beer and slammin' the mug on the counter. 

The barmaid finally looks at me and I motion ‘Come Here’ with my finger. 

“I’m gonna go take a piss. When I get back I expect a beer waitin’ for me unless you’d rather join me in the John and shake it for me when I’m done?” I ask with a wink. The shelia sends me a look of distain and I laugh as I head to take care of me business. 

When I return there’s a beer. Good Sheila. It's hard to find a woman that does what’s asked of her. I smile into me frosty mug as I watch her speakin' with the other barmaid. While the brunette Sheila is cute, I take notice of her friend. Her knockers make my pants tight. I wonder if that redhead is still workin' the corner. I'm gonna have to check when I ditch this hole. 

The girls keep glancin' over at me and the prettier one is noddin' her head as the brunette speaks. She steps around the brunette and makes her way over and I begin to wonderin' if I’m getting booted. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time. 

“You doin’ okay?” She asks. 

“What happened to the other Sheila?” I notice her expression soften a bit at my voice before resuming her front. 

“Her name isn’t Sheila.” She challenges me. 

I struggle to keep from laughin' as I maintain eye contact before askin' her, “What’s ya name sweetheart?” My eyes travel down to her ample chest and back up to her gorgeous eyes.

“Kaitlyn.”

Decidin' that I’d like to further push her buttons I announce, “Nah, I’m gunna call ya Kitty.” 

She shrugs at me, “I’ve been called worse. 

“What’s your name, Kangaroo?” My decision to call her Kitty was spot on, she has some claws. 

A smirk spreads across my face before I answer, “It’s Harkness. George Harkness but ya can call me Captain.” I wink at the last part hopin' she’d get me drift but Kitty either never took the bait or she's ignorin' me. I fuckin' hate bein' ignored. She just went about her business and never blinked an eye at me comments the entire evenin''.  
________________________  
After the bar closed, I trailed Kitty as she walked to the subway. I can read people well and several of those blokes don’t have the best intentions when it came to Kitty. I can't blame them since I'd like to cop a root with her but I’ll be damned if one of those wombats beat me to it. My own selfish reasons would ensure that she made it home safely. I’m good at stayin' in the shadows and she never saw me. My schedule is rather erratic since crime has no set schedule but I tried to make sure I was wrapped up in time to follow Kitty to the station. It took a few weeks of me followin' her before I insisted on walkin' her to the station. 

Since women can't appreciate things, she thought I was overreactin' and of course had no idea I had already been followin' her for weeks. 

_Standin' next to her as she locked up the bar I light up cig and I ask, “Let me walk ya to the station.”_

_“You know Harkness that didn’t really sound like a question. It seemed more like a command.”_

_She shoots at me with narrowed eyes._

_“It was.” I confess._

_“I can handle myself. I’ve been doing it for a while and not to brag but I’ve been fairly successful.” She says with a slight punch to my arm._

_"There are an awful lot of bad people out there, I'd know. I'd hate for one of them to hurt my favorite barmaid."_  
_______________________  
Thankfully, Kitty didn’t appear to have high expectations of me. It was one of the things I liked about her. She didn’t ask me questions and she tolerated me, which ain't an easy task, or so I've been told. Several weeks had passed as I had gotten caught up in a heist. The plannin' of it had consumed me. I certainly didn't need some shelia distractin' or foggin' up my thoughts. 

I decided that I needed a beer before the main event. Ya never know when it might be ya last. Standing outside the bar, I find myself strugglin' to go inside. The last beer is one thing but I'm not ready to say goodbye to her. 

I pull at my chops and yell in frustration. 

"Fuckin' get it together Digger! Ya ain't even seen her pink bits." I spit through clenched teeth. I decide to grab a tall boy from the corner store instead.

The next evenin' I find myself at the bar even though I should be layin' low. Kitty seems excited to see me. I feel like a dipstick for bein' here. 

I'm doodlin' on a napkin when the news catches my attention. I feel Kitty's eyes watchin' me as I watch the report about me heist at the Gotham bank. I choke back the sudden feel of panic and remain calm. 

"I'm goin' thirsty here." I say pointing to the empty bottle. Kitty's smile quickly falls as she reaches into an empty bucket. 

"I'm gonna have to grab another case from the storeroom." She informs me. I wait until she's out of sight before rushin' out the bar.  
___________________  
I quickly learn my intuition was right; I missed one of the outside cameras at the bank and now the cops are lookin' for me. And it's that damn vixen's fault for distractin' me. Knowing I need to leave the flat since the coppers will come here first, I might as well enjoy my last few hours of freedom and I know exactly where that will be. 

Kitty is surprised to see me when I walk in as she's closin'. Once she locks the door behind me I feel assured in my decision to visit. We exchange a few quips but all I can focus on is how I have her trapped against me. Kitty's back is against the bar as I'm pressed against her and starin' into her eyes. She smells like vanilla and it's driven' me mad with desire. When Kitty crashes into me I lose all self-restraint and greedily paw at her. Sirens approach as we finish. There's barely enough time for me to pull up me trousers and grab me jackets before I have to run out the back. I almost make it to the end of the alley when a cop appears. I stop and turn around to see another comin' at me. I raise my hands and wait for them to cuff me. 

"Longtime no see dirt bag." One of the officers mouth off. 

I grunt in response. I'd normally be pissed and spoutin' off but I'm oddly calm. 

"Hey, Marco! I think he's sick or something. He ain't saying a word." The other officer yells. 

"We'll have him checked at the station." Is the last thing I hear before I'm shoved into the car. 

My lips curl as we drive past the bar. Crainin' my neck until it's out of sight, I lay my head down on the back of the seat. Lookin' out the window I mutter, " See ya' on the flip side Kitty."


End file.
